


Молитва

by prince_wales



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_wales/pseuds/prince_wales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"А кто молится за сатану? Кто за тысячу восемьсот лет просто, по человечеству, помолился за того из грешников, которому было больше всего потребно?" — Марк Твен</p><p>Продолжение сцены между Хлоей и Люцифером в 1Х09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молитва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Psalm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326974) by [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all). 



Ее учитель фортепиано всегда говорил, что "Сердце и души" интереснее играть вдвоём, и, сидя рядом с Люцифером, Хлое пришлось согласиться. Она продолжала наигрывать несложную мелодию, в которую Люцифер привносил таких музыкальных изысков, что иногда песня звучала как джаз.  
Затем они плавно перешли к другим песням, таким как «Луи Луи» и «ИМКА»*, и Хлоя подозревала, что Люцифер превращал их в дуэт на лету, лёгким прикосновением руки показывая ей набор нот достаточно простых для неё. Ничего развратного не было в этом жесте, да и недавний плотоядный взгляд был брошен на неё скорее для проформы, чем на самом деле, но почему-то всё равно от него чуть покалывало кожу.

Когда у них закончились песни, Хлоя просто слушала, как Люцифер играл. Стоявший на крышке фортепиано стакан был уже пуст, нескольких глотков ей хватило, чтобы оставить ощущение тепла внизу живота. Когда он сыграл первые ноты песни Эрика Клэптона «Слезы на небесах», она положила голову ему на плечо.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - сказала она снова, зная, что этого не достаточно. Перед лицом горя, на самом деле, никаких слов никогда не хватает.  
Он резко остановился, как будто она поймала его на чём-то, но потом выдохнул и продолжил играть.  
\- Держи меня в курсе насчет Коннора, ладно? – Еще несколько нот. - Не то чтобы я переживаю, но…  
\- А Фрэнк бы переживал, - закончила она, чувствуя его боль. - Да, без проблем.

Люцифер не ответил на это, казалось бы, полностью сконцентрировавшись на мелодии.  
\- Это всё должно было быть о справедливости и милосердии, - сказал он, наконец, и его голос был полон и старой, и новой боли. - Но судя по тому, что я видел, нет там почти ни того, ни другого.

Хлоя согласилась, понимая, что он, вероятно, имел ввиду нечто гораздо большее, чем одна человеческая жизнь. Она до сих пор не была уверена, как относиться к его утверждению, что он был тем самым Люцифером. Она не знала, было ли это только частью шоу или шрамом от какой-то ужасной травмы детства (или чем-то другим, тем, что заставляло его глаза сверкать и давало ему силу держать за горло над землёй человека, сильно превышающего его в габаритах).

Сейчас, однако, значение имело только то, что её другу было больно.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо сказала она, сжимая его запястье. - Но наша работа в том, чтобы хотя бы немножко вернуть их обратно, и только это, наверно, имеет сейчас значение.

Он ничего не сказал, но, когда последние ноты песни затихли, он замер, не начав играть что-то новое Она слышала, как он вдохнул, как будто собирался сказать что-то…

Только чтобы быть прерванным звонком телефона Хлои.  
Под действием момента она была почти шокирована, увидев имя Дэна на экране. Еще более шокирующим было время, ведь было гораздо позже, чем она предполагала.

\- Мне жалко уходить, но надо уже ехать домой. - Она встретилась взглядом с Люцифером, жалея, что Дэн не подождал ещё всего несколько минут. - Я оставила Дэна с Трикси, и если я задержусь ещё дольше, то мне придётся разрешить ему занять диван.  
\- Тогда, конечно же, ты должна скорее идти, - он махнул рукой в сторону двери, намеренно прибавив театральности своему голосу. - Я полностью поддерживаю любые обстоятельства, что позволят выставить твоего придурка-бывшего из дома.

Она встала, потом заколебалась. Это означало, и она это знала, что она хотела остаться. Но что, в свою очередь, означало это, она не знала.  
Поддавшись порыву, она наклонилась и очень крепко его обняла.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептала она ему на ухо, и это слово значило больше, чем просто признательность за вечер.

На мгновение он напрягся, а потом обнял её в ответ.  
\- Ты украла мои слова, детектив, - пробормотал он.

Когда она уходила, клуб внизу был пуст, а парковка как будто и того безлюднее. Хлоя снова засомневалась. Она не могла поверить в Бога в вариации Фрэнка, всезнающего, всемогущего отца, сидящего на облаках и наблюдающего за своими детьми. Слишком много плохих вещей произошло со слишком многими хорошими людьми.

Она могла, однако, верить в своего отца. Независимо от того, на что была похожа загробная жизнь, Хлоя всегда считала, что её отец нашёл способ следить за ней с другой стороны. И пусть эта мысль была несколько наивной, но она утешала её так часто, что невозможно было перестать верить.

Она посмотрела в темноту так, как не смотрела с момента рождения Трикси.

\- Привет, пап, - сказала она тихо. - Пожалуйста, присмотри за Люцифером, хорошо? Я уверена, что отец Фрэнк присмотрит тоже, но, думаю, Люциферу не помешают все друзья, которые у него есть там наверху. Я знаю, что он не член семьи, но... - Она выдохнула, обдумывая слово, которое она хотела бы сказать вслух. - Он для меня важен. И ему больно.

Она оглянулась на клуб, найдя глазами огни всё ещё светящихся окон пентхауса Люцифера наверху.

\- Я не думаю, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь по-настоящему за него боролся, пап, - Её голос упал до шепота, как будто Люцифер мог каким-то образом услышать ее. - И это ты научил меня как.

Не было никакого ответа, как и всегда его не было на самом деле, но сердце её успокоилось. Заставив себя отвернуться от окон, Хлоя поспешила к своей машине.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо снова и снова моему любимому Тайчо за бетинг!


End file.
